vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Gear
Ancient Gears ( ), also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God of the Bible. They are one of the main points of interest in the Vampyre, Knights and Boobs. Summary The original God of the Bible created the Ancient Gears as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Ancient Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Ancient Gear possessors. There can be more than one Ancient Gear of the same type such as Blade Blacksmith. Ancient Gears can vary from the common Twice Critical and Forged Array, to the rare Ancient Gear Saint Healing, with the only exception being the Longinus, which are all unique in their own way. If a Ancient Gear is removed from the owner, they would die. Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Ancient Gears. Vampyres, Seraphs and Demons can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. The Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Ancient Gear from the original user. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Ancient Gear at a time. As to why Vampyres, Seraphs and Demons are never born with them, yet keep them when transformed from humans, is another mystery. One theory is that God never foresaw the new systems of contracts and reincarnation with Vampyres, Devils and Seraphs which arose after His death. Abilities Ancient Gears can have a variety of effects, such as Elaine's Saint Healing granting near-instantaneous healing and Sigurd's Twice Critical doubles the power of the user. Sebastian's Born by Blade, for example, can create Demon Swords imbued with different attributes, examples include creating a sword that absorbs holy and demonic energy, a sword that devours flame, and a sword that absorbs wind. Ancient Gears can also adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time passes. This is stated to be the source of Overdrive, and suggested to be the source of the transformation into a Sub-species. Overdrive Ancient Gears have an ultimate state of activation called the Overdrive ( , lit. "Forbidden Move"), which is the most powerful manifestation of the Ancient Gear. Once reached, the Overdrive can be entered again far more easily than the first time. An incomplete Overdrive can be reached by self-sacrifice on the part of the user, such as when Arthur sacrificed his left arm, allowing it to be transformed into a Dragon arm. However, this sacrifice method does not count as a true activation of Overdrive. Reaching the Overdrive can be triggered by the feelings of its possessor. Overdrive is said to be have been never intended, and that it was a flaw in the system created by God. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive ( , lit. "Tyrant of Supremacy"), is a special ability exclusive only to the Longinuses, Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing, and is considered to be a forbidden move. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, and for users that possess insufficient power the Juggernaut Drive will drain the user's life force which is needed to fuel the power, and drive them insane in the process as they cannot handle it. For other Ancient Gears that have creatures sealed inside (such as the Panthera Nemea), their Juggernaut Drive goes under a different name called "Breakdown the Beast" ( , lit. "Beast of Supremacy"). The Zenith Longinus has a similar power as well, which unleashes the 'Dying Will' of the God of the Bible called Truth Idea '( , lit. "''Brightness of Supremacy"). Types Longinus Aside from the normal Ancient Gears, there are the Longinus. Longinus are unique top-tier Ancient Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Ancient Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods. This class of Ancient Gears are also known as the Tools that Reject God. There are 19 Longinus in total. However, Azazel has stated that there is the potential for more Ancient Gears to eventually evolve into Longinus, under the right conditions. Also, that Longinus and Overdrive were never intended, and are glitches in the system. The Longinus class of Ancient Gears are named for the first Ancient Gear to achieve this level of power, the Zenith Longinus. Artificial Ancient Gears It is possible for artificial Ancient Gears to be created. Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, has conducted countless research studies on Ancient Gear. He eventually managed to create his own Ancient Gear, the Vermilion Dragon Lance, using the jewel that has Aoqin, one of the Four Dragon Kings of Well and Spring sealed inside it. Artificial Ancient Gears, however, are inferior to the real ones.The Artificial Ancient Gear that Azazel researched and invented have several limits and side effects some time causes fatigue after their usage and may affect powers and abilities of the wielder if use for long periods of time. Sub-species Sub-species are Ancient Gears that have taken on a unique characteristic because of the thoughts and feelings of the wielder. They are more powerful than the normal form of the same Ancient Gear, and will sometimes gain a new ability as well. Sometimes, both the Ancient Gear in its normal state, as well as the Overdrive will be a Sub-species, like Charlemagne's for example. Other times, however, only the Ancient Gear will be a Sub-Species, such as Sebastian's Blade Blacksmith. Even Longinus can gain a Sub-species Overdrive like Cao Cao's Zenith Longinus' Dawn Polar Night Longinus Götterdämmerung, Kaoru's Sephiroth Bonsai's Kabbalah Hyperion Sythe Trinity or Sairaorg's Panthera Nemea's Panthera Nemea Leather. Arthur has been told by Azazel that he should develop a Sub-species for Boosted Pump. This suggests that Sub-Species can be made both intentionally and unintentionally. State Change Ancient Gears '''State Change Ancient Gears are a type of Ancient Gears that changes the state of a user or another person/object. It can vary from doubling one's own power to healing wounds to even mind control. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Anno Domini :* Boosted Pump :* Chakra Sovereign :* Divine Dividing :* Holy Resuscitation :* Monad Voice/Melody of Will :* Overseers Anthem :* Procellarum Lepus Phantom :* Saint Healing :* Superhero Soul :* Sephiroth Bonsai :* Supreme Dominator :* Twice Critical :* Twilight Graal Creation Ancient Gears Creation Ancient Gears are a type of Ancient Gear that allows the user to create matter/objects out of nothing. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Annihilation Maker :* Armada Wonderland :* Blade Blacksmith :* Blade Borne :* Chained Alchemy :* Forged Array :* Innovation Imperium :* Law Gunsmith :* Orion Constellations :* Scouting Persona :* Sephiroth Bonsai :* Unknown Dictator :* White Nemesis Defensive/Counter-Based Ancient Gears Defensive/Counter-Based Ancient Gears are a type of Ancient Gear that focuses mainly on defense and countering the attacks of the opponent. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Dawn Reflection :* Mirror Alice :* Sephiroth Bonsai :* Sturdy Saint Attribute/Elemental Ancient Gears Attribute/Elemental Ancient Gears are a type of Ancient Gear that incorporates different attributes in its ability. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Absolute Dawn :* Cardinal Buster :* Hellbent Revenent :* Incinerate Anthem :* Macabre Light :* Mother Nature's Embrace :* Nereid Kyrie :* Pantheon Light :* Pyro Saurophaganax :* Sephiroth Bonsai :* Sindone Martyrdom :* Sound Vac Imperium :* Staring Blue :* Staring Green :* Staring Red :* Sub-Zero Archaeopteryx :* Tempest Prophet :* Terra Arcane :* Typhoon Innovate :* Variant Detonation :* Unknown Dictator :* Worthy Soul :* Zero Absolute Time/Space-Based Ancient Gears Time/Space-Based Ancient Gears are Ancient Gears that have the ability to manipulate time and/or space. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Beyond Balor View/Aeon Beyond Balor :* Empty Enveloper :* Telos Karma :* Gravity Jail :* Sephiroth Bonsai Barrier/Sealing Ancient Gears Barrier/Sealing Ancient Gears are Ancient Gears that have the ability to create barriers or seal an opponent or ability. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Aether Providence :* Applause Wall :* Dream-Eating Curse :* Helheim Realm :* Innovate Clear Edge :* Innovation Imperium :* Paradise Lost :* Sephiroth Bonsai :* Trick Vanish Independent Avatar Ancient Gears Independent Avatar Ancient Gears are Ancient Gears that takes the form of a living-like creature that moves and acts of its own free will and instincts. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Absolute Dawn :* Canis Lycaon :*Dire Lupus :*Infernal Curtus Snake :*Jester Reborn :*Iron Maiden :*Panthera Nemea :*Pyro Saurophaganax :*Sub-Zero Archaeopteryx Vritra's Cursed Gears Vritra's Cursed Gears, also known as the Machines of the Abyssal Prison Dragon, are the Ancient Gears that have a part of the soul of the Dragon King, Vritra sealed inside of them. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Absorption Line :* Inferno Black Flare :*Sleeping Camo :*Delete Field :*Kin Vala :*Abyss Prison :*Snake Web Smok's Ancient Gears Smok's Ancient Gears,' '''are the Ancient Gears that have a part of the soul of the Evil Dragon, Smok sealed inside of them. :Known Ancient Gears of this type are: :* Wawel Bones :* White Seething Flare :*Energia Eater :*Vice Claw :*Sunk Srebro Brim List of Ancient Gears Longinus Vritra's Cursed Gears Smok's Ancient Gears Artificial Ancient Gears Other Enhancements Chaos Break and Chaos Drive A special doping for Ancient Gear made from the blood of the original Satans, created by the Hero Faction with the help of the Old Maou Faction, and later perfected by the Blackbeard Faction. The doping, called '''Chaos Break '( , lit. "Demonization"), allows the Ancient Gear to undergo Chaos Drive ( ), in which the Ancient Gear (and Holy/Demonic Swords) fuses with the user while transforming the user into a monstrous form. The names are taken from the Overdrive and Juggernaut Drive. In Volume 12, it is stated that after the first use, each subsequent Chaos Break will reduce the user's lifespan. The injection is capable of giving the user a massive power-up at the cost of their bodies deteriorating to the point that even Phoenix Tears won't be able to heal them. Trivia *Juggernaut Drive was originally stated to be a special ability which was exclusive for Ancient Gears with powerful creatures inside. Though in Volume 11, it was changed to a special ability exclusive for Ancient Gears with Dragons residing in them (Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing). For other Ancient Gears with other creatures residing in them, a new name was given, called Breakdown the Beast. *Creatures sealed within Ancient Gears are shown to still be able to communicate with other beings as well as other sealed creatures and speak through each others Ancient Gear after their respected hosts came close to each at a certain distance. *In Volume 4, Azazel claims that the Ancient Gear system is incomplete due to the unforeseen deaths of both God, the Original Vampyre, the Original Hero and the original Seven Great Satans which left "bugs" such as the Overdrive and Longinus behind. Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Divine Relics Category:Weapons